Pumping systems for the delivery of fluids intravenously or intra arterially are well known in the prior art and are in widespread daily use in hospitals throughout the world. These systems are commonly used for the intravenous or intra arterial delivery of such fluids as glucose solutions and blood plasma, and for the delivery of drugs, all at controlled delivery rates based on the patient's need, and in the case of drugs, the drug concentration being delivered.
The oldest and most commonly used fluid delivery system relies on a gravity feed. Pumping systems offer advantages of mobility and positive control of flow rates by pump motor control. The prior art pumps include both peristaltic pumps and positive displacement pumps. Both have the disadvantage of high cost and high operating expense. Portable units consume large amounts of power and require large, heavy battery packs, and the disposable pumping chambers are complex and expensive.